Episode 17
'"Strategy, Strategy, Strategy" '''is the seventeenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia anime and the fourth episode of Season 2. Summary Midnight explains that the time for the Human Cavalry Battle is 15 minutes and that the point value of each team will be the total accumulation of each of the members the teams' members. Midnight says the one to wear the total point accumulated headband will be the rider. Midnight continues to explain that the headband can only be worn around the head or the neck. Midnight also explains that if a team crumbles or loses a headband, that team is not out of the game. Midnight says that Quirks can be used but cannot be used for malicious aim. Midnight orders the students to begin team negotiations and have 15 minutes to team up. The students begin teaming up with Izuku having trouble finding a team due to the amount of points he is worth and that nobody knows his Quirk. Ochaco approaches him and asks to team up with him, saying that she would rather team up with friends much to Izuku's joy. Izuku tries to get Tenya to join. However, Tenya, while stating that Izuku is a friend, also sees Izuku as a rival. Tenya says that he want to improve himself and grow from his experience in facing against Izuku, thus Tenya joins Shoto's team which consists of Denki and Momo. The girl with gadgets from the Obstacle Race introduces herself as Mei Hatsume from the Department of Support and asks to join Izuku's team with Izuku impressed by Mei's support items. Izuku then ponders who his last teammate will be, looking for someone that can provide power. Izuku spots the teammate he's looking for. 15 minutes have passed and Midnight announces that the Human Cavalry Battle will begin soon. Team Midoriya has been formed; consisting of Izuku as the rider, Ochaco, Mei and Fumikage Tokoyami (who is revealed to be the last teammate) as the head of the horse. Izuku tells his teammates that he is glad to be with them. Before the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Shoto explains to his teammates (Tenya, Denki and Momo) their formation and what role they will play. When asked if he will be using his ice and fire to feint attacks, Shouto replies that in combat he will never use his fire power. The Human Cavalry Battle begins with many team targeting Team Midoriya. Team Tetsutetsu and Team Hagakure attack but Team Midoriya escapes their attack with Fumikage's Dark Shadow, Ochaco's Quirk and Mei's Hover Boots. Team Tetsutetsu attacks again but Fumikage blocks them off with Dark Shadow. Suddenly, Team Mineta attack as well, forcing Team Midoriya to escape from them. Katsuki appears and tries to attack Izuku, but Fumikage's Dark Shadow blocks his Explosion. Katsuki's team (consisting of Eijiro, Hanta and Mina) arrive and Hanta uses his tape to reel him onto the formation. Katsuki's headband is suddenly swiped by a Class 1-B student called Neito. Neito explains that his class was observing Class 1-B during the Obstacle Race and used their observation to their advantage for the Human Cavalry Battle. Neito then insults Katsuki, telling him that it must be sad to be a villain's victim every year. Absolutely enraged, Katsuki tells Eijiro that they are changing plans; before they get to Izuku they plan to fight Neito first. Izuku then says to his teammates that things should be easier now. However, Izuku takes his words back when Team Todoroki confronts them. Shoto declares that he will be taking Izuku's 10 million point headband. Characters In Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sports Festival Arc Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2